Mackenzie Winchester
by gymlizzy
Summary: Sam and Dean's little sister Mackenzie always wanted to go on a hunt with them, but they refused. She goes along anyway, and chaos ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**-MACKENZIE'S POV-**

"Pleaaaase," There was a slight whine in my voice. "Please let me go on this hunt with you!" I begged. Dean, my big brother, turned to look at me. "For the last time, Mackenzie, you're not coming with us." He said sternly. I groaned and turned to see my other brother walk in. "Sammy, is it okay if I go hunting with you?" Sam shot Dean a look and then sighed. "Kenzie, please. Stop asking. You don't know how dangerous it is. We don't want you to get hurt, or worse." He said, crossing the room to where Dean stood, organizing weapons on the table. I flopped onto the couch in defeat. "You guys get to have all the fun." I complained. Dean glanced over at me. "You seriously think this is all fun and games, Kenzie? Do you want to have near-death experiences almost every friggin' day?" I sat up. "Well...you guys do it, why couldn't I?" "Listen Mackenzie, I-" Dean started, but Sam cut him off. "Kenzie," Sam said gently, walking over to where I sat, pouting. "I don't think you understand. Dean and I, when we go on these hunts, we don't know if we're going to come back. We don't want the same thing to happen to you. So just trust us." I sighed. "Alright, fine. I'll stop." I said and stood up. As I started walking out of the room, I heard Dean say under his breath, "She's so freaking relentless. It's annoying." I turned around and gave Dean a dirty look. "I heard that. Jerk." I said, storming out of the room. I went to my room and looked around. I had a plan, and I had to start as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**-SAM'S POV-**

"Dead or alive...dead or ALI-I-I-VE, dead or alive!" Dean sang loudly. "Come on Sammy, get into it!" He yelled, slapping my shoulder lightly. I started humming along, then turned the radio down. "Dude, we've been driving for like 4 hours. Let's stop and get something to eat." "Yeah, I could eat." Dean said, "What do ya want?" "I dunno...Chinese?" I asked. Dean nodded. "I could go for some Chinese. If there're any Chinese places up ahead." Dean turned the radio up again and we drove in silence for a few minutes. I suddenly heard something in the back of the car and turned the radio down a little, and then off completely. "Dude, what the heck?" Dean remarked, glancing over at me. "Shh, I thought I heard something." I said. I listened for a second, turning around to look in the back and then shrugged. "Unless Cas appeared and then disappeared, I guess it was nothing." I said, and then turned the radio on again. "Chinese sounds great." A voice sounded from directly behind us. Dean and I both jumped and turned around. "Mackenzie?!" Dean shouted. "What are you doing?!" "Well, at the moment, I'm sitting in the back of the Impala with my two big brothers." Mackenzie said. Dean smacked his fists on the steering wheel. "Mackenzie, why are you here?" I asked, trying to not sound too angry. "I wanted to go hunting with you guys, but you both said no. Sooo...I came anyway." She said with an innocent smile. "Dean, we've got to take her home. It's way too dangerous." I remarked to Dean. "We're too far away from home now. I guess she's coming with us." Dean sighed. "But you're staying in the car, Kenzie."


	3. Chapter 3

**-MACKENZIE'S POV-**

Dean pulled the Impala into the parking lot of a Chinese restaurant and turned the car off. He turned around to look at me. Before he could say anything, I gave him my most innocent smile. "I love you, big bro!" I said sweetly. Dean's expression stayed annoyed. "Don't give me that crap, Mackenzie. I'm still angry at you, no matter how cute you try to be." He said. I dropped my sweet act and frowned. "Kenzie, you can't keep trying to do everything that Sammy and I try to do. Stop trying to wiggle your way into everything!" Dean's voice kept rising until he was shouting. "You need to understand that you aren't qualified for this life, or this job! Do you want to die like both Mom AND Dad died? Mackenzie, if you died on this job with us, I'd never forgive myself! I've already lost WAY too many people working this job. I've come so close to losing Sam, I can't lose you too! So you should've just listened to me in the first place and stayed home! Mackenzie, why didn't you stay home?!" I shrunk back a little as Dean yelled. "I'm...I'm sorry Dean...I know I should've stayed home, but I was just curious. You practically hate me now. I'll just get a bus back home, or something. I'll stop bothering you." I said, my voice breaking. I opened the car door and started running. "Wait, Mackenzie!" I could hear Sam and Dean shouting at me, but I didn't care. I just kept running.


	4. Chapter 4

**-DEAN'S POV-**

"I can't believe I said that to her. Sammy, how could you let me say those things to her?!" I fumed as Sam and I started running after Mackenzie. "I was acting like Dad…" Sam stopped dead in his tracks and grabbed my arm, stopping me too. "No, Dean. You weren't even close to acting like Dad. You're probably just stressed from the job and whatever else is going through your head. Stop beating yourself up." He reassured me, but I shook it off. "Sam, she's gone. She ran away, and she most likely hates me now, and it's all because I lost my cool and shouted at her. Now we don't know where she went." I said and resumed jogging towards where I thought Mackenzie ran off to. "She couldn't have gone far, could she?" Sam called, lagging slightly behind me. "If she wants to, Kenzie can run really fast. And it sure seemed like she wanted to get away as soon as possible. Hurry up!" I yelled, sprinting faster across the parking lot. "I'll try not to fall this time." Sam joked, but I shot him a dirty look. Sam sighed and ran faster to catch up with me. "We'll find her, dude." I remained silent.


	5. Chapter 5

**-MACKENZIE'S POV-**

I was running, but I didn't care where. I sprinted through the dark parking lot and behind the restaurant. I was a few yards into the forest that surrounded the parking lot before I finally stopped to catch my breath. I could hear Sam and Dean in the parking lot. I quickly scanned my surroundings, taking note of everything. Sam and Dean were close enough for me to make out what they were saying, faintly. "I think she went this way, into the forest!" I heard Dean shout. I looked around for the best path through the forest and started running. As I ran, all I could hear was my feet hitting the forest floor, breaking twigs and crunching on leaves. Sam and Dean's voices got fainter as I ran. I stopped and sat down on a log to catch my breath again. I sat in silence until my heavy breathing slowed to normal. I heard the soft crunch of a leaf and tensed. I grabbed for the pistol that I took from Dean's bag, but I didn't feel it. It must've fallen out while I was running. "Crap…" I said under my breath. I heard another crunch and slowly stood up. "It's probably just an animal, like a rabbit or something." I thought, trying to calm myself down. Then I heard footsteps, two pairs, coming closer. I spun around, looking for a quick getaway. Before I could move, I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head and then everything went dark.


	6. Chapter 6

**-SAM'S POV-**

Dean and I had been searching through the forest for 20 minutes, and we still hadn't found anything. I could hear Dean muttering to himself, but I couldn't tell what he was saying. "Sam, I found something!" I heard Dean call. I made my way over to Dean and saw that he was holding a gun. "That yours?" I asked. Dean inspected the gun. "Yeah, this is mine. Kenzie must've grabbed it." He stuck it into his jacket. "We gotta keep moving. We need to find Kenzie." He walked forward a few yards and then stopped. "Oh, crap…" Dean said under his breath. "what is it?" I asked worriedly. Dean leaned down and touched the ground. "Blood. Fresh." He said. "Crap." I said. "MACKENZIE!" Dean yelled, his voice echoing through the woods.


	7. Chapter 7

**-MACKENZIE'S POV-**

I woke up in a dimly lit room. My vision was blurred and my head hurt, a lot. I tried to reach my hand up to touch my head, but I found that my arms were strapped down. I blinked to clear my vision, and saw two shadowy figures talking about 10 feet away. I tried to yell, but it just came out as a weak groan. The figures stopped talking, and then started coming closer to where I sat. I wiggled my wrists in a futile attempt to escape. "Don't bother trying. I strapped those down nice and tight." A female voice said. The two figures, one male, one female, came out of the shadows. The female smirked and laid a hand on my head. "Such a pretty face, it's a shame we'll have to rip it apart." My eyes widened and I twisted my head away, trying to get away from her. "Carmen, not yet. We have to wait and see if her precious brothers will come save her." "I don't know if I can wait much longer, Emmett...I'm sooo hungry…" Carmen said, still inspecting me. I clenched my fists and pulled on the straps holding down my wrists. "When I get out of here, I'm not going to waste any time punching the crap out of you." I growled at Carmen, her faces inches from mine. "You're so much like your brother Dean...but with the same adorable dimples as Sammy, you aren't very convincing." I narrowed my eyes and then, bracing myself, headbutted Carmen's nose as hard as possible. She cried out in pain and Emmett grabbed her, pulling her back so she didn't pummel me. "That's for calling him Sammy." I said. "You'll pay for that, you little brat." Emmett snarled at me, trying to stop the flow of blood from Carmen's nose. "She broke my nose, she broke my freaking nose!" Carmen grumbled. I rolled my eyes. "You'll be fine. I've seen worse." "You've got a lot of nerve, sassing us when we've got you hostage. And you're just a little girl. What are you, 12?" Emmett scoffed. "I'm 14. Probably stronger than you, too. I just broke your girlfriend's nose." I smirked. "Let me at her, Emmett. I don't care about her brothers." Carmen growled angrily. Emmett looked from Carmen back to me. "Fine. Have at her." He said, and let go of Carmen. Carmen rushed towards me and I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I tried to scream but couldn't. Then pain clouded my vision, and everything went dark.


	8. Chapter 8

**-DEAN'S POV-**

Sam and I found footprints and followed them through the forest to a small building in a clearing. "Think that's where she is?" Sam asked. "Worth a shot." I said. We slowly crept up the stairs and saw that the door was partially opened. Sam cocked his gun and went up to the door. He pushed it open, and it creaked loudly. I shoved past him into the building. I saw a guy and a girl, and an empty chair with broken ropes. "Hey Dean, we've been waiting. Where's Sammy?" I steadied my hand and pointed the gun straight at them. "Sam. In." I whispered. Sam walked in and immediately raised his gun. "Where's our sister, you sons of-" I started, but Sam cut me off. "Dean, there." He pointed. I looked, and there was Kenzie, strolling out of the shadows. "Hey boys." She said with a smile. "What did you do to her?!" Sam asked shakily. "Sammy, don't worry. I'm okay. I'm fighting the urge to rip your head off right now, but I'm okay!" Kenzie said sweetly. "No. No, you're not Kenzie. What did you do?!" I yelled at the pair standing and staring. "She's one of us now. She's a vampire, and she doesn't want to turn you. No, she just wants to kill you." Sam and I looked at each other. "Mackenzie would never hurt us." Sam said, and I could tell he was worried. "No, Sam. You mean _you_ would never hurt her. You could never hurt your beloved little sister! And oh yeah, those guns are useless against us, as you should already know." Sam and I lowered our guns. I had a knife in my jacket and small one in my pocket, and Sam had a knife too. We just had to get close enough to cut their heads off. "Where's the rest of your nest?" I asked, checking behind me. "There aren't any more of us. It's just Carmen and I." The male vampire said. Sam and I slowly started walking towards them, still keeping a cautious eye on Mackenzie. Both vampires bared their teeth, and their sharp fangs emerged. I looked over at Mackenzie, and she was still smiling, but her fangs had appeared too. My breath hitched at the sight of my baby sister with vampire fangs. "Mackenzie…I won't hurt you. You know I can't…" Sam was breathing hard as he spoke. "I know, Sammy. That's why I'm going to have so much fun killing you. You won't fight back." Mackenzie was still smiling sweetly. "Sam, now!" I yelled, lunging towards the vampire couple.


	9. Chapter 9

**-SAM'S POV-**

"Sam, now!" Dean yelled, and him and I rushed forwards to the vampires. I drove my knife into the chest of the guy and twisted. He screamed in pain, but I knew it wouldn't kill him. I ripped the knife out and smashed my foot into the guy, sending him flying towards the wall and then crumpling onto the ground. "Emmett!" Carmen shrieked, trying to fight Dean away. I rushed to where Dean and Carmen were fighting. "Sam, grab her!" Dean shouted. I grabbed Carmen's arms and pinned them behind her. Dean swung his knife back and was about to slice through Carmen's neck, but his arm was grabbed from behind and twisted behind his back. "Hey Dean...miss me?" A soft voice said. "Kenz…" Dean whispered, "please Kenzie." Mackenzie twisted Dean's arm back even harder. "Let my family go...and I won't rip your arm out of the socket." Dean tried to turn his head to talk to Kenzie but she wrenched his head back so he looked at me. Before either of us could speak, Kenzie grinned at me. "This is going to be exciting." She said. With a swift turn, she snapped Dean's neck. With a sickening crunch, Dean went limp in Kenzie's arms. I couldn't make a sound, I just stared in complete shock. Kenzie lifted the limp body of Dean off of her and then dropped it onto the ground. I fell to my knees next to Dean, completely dazed. "Sorry Sammy, I just had to do it." Mackenzie's sweet voice floated through the air. I heard the sound of a gun cocking. "Have fun in hell." The last thing I heard was the bang of the gun.


	10. Chapter 10

_still..._ **-SAM'S POV-**

I shot up and frantically looked around. I was in my room, lying in my bed. I breathed a heavy sigh of relief and, with my heart still pounding, went into the living room. Dean was there, organizing his weapons. "Where's Mackenzie?!" I asked, worried. Dean gave me a look. "She just went into her room, after asking me about a million times to go on a hunt with us." My breath caught for a second. "You told her no, right? She can't come with us. She can't be turned!" I practically shouted at Dean. "Chill, dude. Of course I said no, she's 14. And what was that about being turned?" Dean asked, but I was halfway down the hall towards Kenzie's room. "Dude!" Dean yelled to me, but I ignored him. I rapped on Kenzie's door and then opened it, not caring if she resisted. When I opened the door, Kenzie was pacing her floor. "Dude, what? I could've been naked or something!" She exclaimed. I went over to her and paused. Then I grabbed her and scooped her up into a giant hug. "Sam, what the heck? What's your problem?" Kenzie protested, her voice muffled by my jacket. "I love you so much, Kenzie. And you're not coming on the hunt with us." I said, releasing her. "What?! Why not? What did Dean tell you?!" She whined. "It's too complicated to tell you right now. Just please, don't sneak into the car before we leave. Just don't." I said. Kenzie looked confused. "How...how'd you know I was going to do that?" I sighed. "That's not important. I'm just asking you. Please, please don't come with us." She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Now get out of my room." I turned around and walked out of the room.


	11. Chapter 11

_still..._ **-SAM'S POV-**

"Dead or alive...dead or ALI-I-I-VE, dead or alive!" Dean sang loudly. "Come on Sammy, get into it!" He yelled, slapping my shoulder lightly. I still sat in silence. This happened already, in my dream. Dean turned the radio down. "I'm friggin hungry, man. Let's stop up here." My eyes widened and I shook my head. "No. No. We're not getting Chinese. No way." Dean gave me a look again. "Dude, what do you got against Chinese? Fine, we'll keep driving. But we're stopping at the next place." He said, and kept driving. I sighed with relief. "But I wanted Chinese!" A voice said from behind. I spun around, and there was Mackenzie.


End file.
